


Pretty Scars

by bluebomb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Self Harm, This is just me waxing poetic about my self harm pls don’t hurt ur selves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebomb/pseuds/bluebomb
Summary: Injuries are beautiful, no?
Kudos: 2





	Pretty Scars

When they got scratched by a tree they’d look at the thin red line and run their fingers over it again and again. They would stare at the beautiful break in the monotony of skin. 

When they snapped a rubber band against their wrist the thick welts left behind were revered as a thing of beauty. The warmth of the blood rushing to the surface to fix the damage caused by its very own hands warmed their freezing fingers. They needed something visible and reassuring. Something controlled. Their impermanence was disappointing, but a necessary price that had to be paid so at least there was something.

When they cut into their stomach with tears running down their face all they could think of was how beautiful the blood looked. How calming it was. How it blocked out every bad feeling and left only emptiness and beauty. The way the cuts twinged when hit were important to remembering that they were there and could be felt if not seen. The hiddenness was disappointing, but a necessary price for permanence. 

Their scars were trophies to pushing through the pain and finally achieving something. Their scars would last. Their scars were signs of power over themself. 

When they could no longer cut they would run their fingers over their scars. It was reassuring to know that they stayed, that something was permanent. That some part of them was beautiful. 

They loved their scars. They knew it was not healthy, but they loved them all the same. Fresh wounds would be loved just as much as old, but the tools to create them were no longer available. And eventually, new would become old anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> children I am a bad example pls don’t self harm it ain’t worth it. u get no privacy when ppl find out and it sucks ass


End file.
